Spider on a crusie
by MochaBoy
Summary: Will peter find love when the team is shipped of to live on a cruise boat for a year
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Time for a break

Oh hey just your freindly neighborhood Spider-man here. Im just on my daily web swing through New York. Today has been a great day school was called off. last week it was suddenly court on fire dont know how that happend.

(Cuts to Chibi Peter and Ava in science class mixing chemicles they mix some together and the school is on fire chibi Peter walks away with a sly grin on his face)

Spider-man laughs rembering that day the look on Novas face when his shirt caught on fire it was priceless.(Spider-man wipes a tear from his eye and he web slings on to a apartment roof)

Hey web head White tiger says from behind a water tower causing Spider-man to jump. Spider man takes off his mask and looks at white tiger seeing she has also taken her mask off. Hey Ava you just scared the shit out of me...so what are you doing here peter says. I came here web head because fury wants your stupid but on the tricarrier said Ava

(Peter stops the screen and says: see that beuti...bossy brunett over there thats white tiger/aka: Ava Ayela Peter unpauses the screen)

Thanks for coming to tell me but why not just ring me said Peter said Peter just wanted to stretch my legs lied tiger ok lets go then.

Peter picked Ava up and started to web sling to the tricarrier when Ava yells WHAT THE HELL PETER I CAN GET THERE MY SELF! well thought it would be easier said Peter but really Peter just likes having Ava in his arms.

5 minutes later on the the tricarrier

Peter and Ava walk in to training room were the whole team is waiting about time said Nova (Spidey pauses the screen and introduces th team) Not all of us live down the hall saud spider-man fury walks through the door and says team you have worked this past year and since the school is out of comission i think we should send u on cruise ship vacation.

Yes the whole team yelled (Chibi spider-man started to dance)yeah vacation yelled peter high fiving luke we leave on sunday so that gives you 2 days to prepare this cruise will go for a year and spite this being a vaction there will be 2 hours of school every monday to friday team dismissed said fury.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter was packing his close for the trip when he heard knock on the door coming he yelled out he opens the door to see Ava with her suit cases hey petey she said hey Ava what brings you around he says oh i was just wondering if i could stay here to sunday because your house is the the airport says ava Yeah that would be great he said because he really does love have ava around well you can have my bed and ill sleep on the lounge said peter thanks petey says ava with a big smile(Spider-man freezes the screen and says is just me or is tiger really happy today spider man shrugged and unfroze the screen)they start taking ava's stuff to peters room so ava you exectied to be going on a cruize and hanging out with your's truly said peter ava looked at him and said yeah im super exectied because i might get some rexlaxing done on the cruise as for hanging out with you i already do so no.

a while later ava and peter have just put a horror movie and are watching it together ing the lounge rom every time ava gets scared she gets closer to peter and half way through she jumps in his lap they bouth stare at each other neither move ava sits on peters lap the rest of the movie and they both fall asleep on lounge together

In the mourning peter wakes up noticing its harder to breath he opens his eyes and hie eyes widen and the he remebers what happend last night(Angel spidey apears on peters shoulder and says you should wait till she wakes up and not wake her be for hand the devil spidey apears and says wake her you need to have a shower and get ready for the plane trip i hate to say it but he has a point says peter devil spidey pokes his tounge out at angle spidey they disapear)

Hey ava wake up peter says while shaking her up peter...what i doing in your lap she say while siting peter says we fell asleep while watching the movie we better get ready need to be at the airport in... peter glances at the clock it reads 6:35am in 3 hours he says she noods and walks off to get ready.

...2 and half hours later...

ready to go peter says to ava while he is waiting out side yeah she says bring out her bags ok lets go says peter web slinging him and ava to the air port. There in the air port were they spot the team hey guys says peter walking over to the whats up nothing plane is about to board next stop new jersey.

As they board the plane peter takes seat next to ava and luke,sam and danny sit in the row behind them.

15 minutes later ava and spidey are asleep and sam notices this. they look like a married couple on there honey moon says sam because avas head is on peters shoulder a peters head is avas. whats up with pete and ava? asked luke dont know said danny but tis cruise will show there true emotions to each other in 3 months said danny $20 for 6 months says luke $30 for it wont happen says sam deal they both say at the same time.

30 minutes later the plane just touched down hello vacation yells peter.


End file.
